fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptunel
Neptunel Lea is the Bizarro counterpart of Mercuron. His wealth and lineage makes him a Class-A citizen. His pesterchum tag is . Appearance Personality Neptunel is a very somber fellow, likely due to his currently unrevealed dark past. He enjoys reading and mostly keeps to himself. His best friend among others would be Hunny, who he spends quite a lot of time with. Neptunel hovers over Hunny, overcome with concern for him, and very protective. Because of this, Neptunel's every rare utterance is a profound one. He seems to direct negative emotions (which may actually be seen as hate in some cases) at almost every character, including Raptor, Mavelus, Codeam, Coherine, Gregor, Waldo, and Toxi, in that order of which his negative emotions seem to reveal themselves toward the most to the least. He may also become like this to mere strangers upon first conflicts with them, though he does not see to hold onto these particular feelings. Often, in this state, he will quietly utter facts or remarks relating to the subject as well as relating to his dark past. He also seems to be a bit of an anarchist at heart, and has shown intentions of wanting to . Story Neptunel is the owner of RAM Inc., a somewhat-thriving company that allies itself with Raptorco. Back on his home-planet Martedos, he was exiled for unconventional application of technology to save a squadron member from her demise. RPG Info Neptunel's stat setup is a polarized version of Mercuron's, but instead of having high attack and magic, has most offensive power invested into massive attack power capability. This as well as his high speed make him a very deadly opponent unless eliminated quickly. Combat Apparati * - A simple attack, yet it is made more powerful primarily due to Neptunel's strength. * - A strong punch attack that goes for an opponent's weak point, dealing major damage. * - Deals several punches, inflicting physical damage. * - Pulls the target's body apart. * - Creates a fireball out of spacial fumes. * - Conjures a battering ram, attacking the target. * - Banishes the target to the Separ. * - Prepares to teleport and avoid attacks for one turn. Weaponry * - Nonmagic knuckle bracers especially effective against the divine. * - Changes the mindset of its wearer, making them defy all that is divine. Inherited from Asmodeus, founding member of the Lea bloodline. Traits * - Enables engaging with deities in a fair battle. * - Unlocks the dark art of dislocation. * - Boosts rate in which new attacks are learned. Trivia *Neptunel's older form (see gallery) bears a strange resemblance to Johnny Gat. Also like Johnny Gat, Neptunel has incredibly high physical strength. *Neptunel has a distinct love for reading. *Neptunel's aura color is the same color as Hunny's outfit. See also *Mercuron - Prime Universe Counterpart *Plutonias - Doublizarro Universe Counterpart Gallery Neptunel Head.png|A render of Neptunel's head, by LAT. Neptunel Lea Drawing.png|A traditional drawing, by LAT. Category:Characters Category:Bizarro Fan-Ball Category:Martedians Category:Demons